


Hynox

by NeonDreams



Series: Slut of the Wild [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Relationships: Link/Hynox
Series: Slut of the Wild [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049714
Kudos: 18





	Hynox

The Digdogg Suspension Bridge was deserted. Link snuck up to the sleeping Hynox and slowly started to stroke it's massive cock. It was the biggest he had ever seen. He licked the head and teased the slit before climbing up. It continued to sleep as Link rubbed against the giant cock, pressing his hole against the head. He groaned, feeling his hole slowly stretching open. The Hynox woke up and grabbed him, shoving roughly into him. Link screamed as he was stretched up impossibly wide, his belly bulging so incredibly. The Hynox started to move Link up and down it's cock, essentially just using him to get off. Link cried out and came, shaking at the feeling. It didn't take long for the Hynox to cum, filling him up so much with cum. It then laid back down to sleep, leaving Link trapped on it's cock. It was so big, he couldn't get off on his own. Link moaned and struggled, soon growing tired. Maybe the Hynox would wake up soon.  
It did wake up a few hours later to fuck Link again, filling him with more cum. Link sobbed as his hole was used. It felt so good. This went on for a week, Link trapped on the Hynox' cock as it fucked him a few times a day. Finally, it rolled over in it's sleep and Link was able to crawl away. His hole was gaping and he was so full of cum. He moaned and shook, stroking his cock furiously until he came hard.


End file.
